TRANSFORMERS: LA LEYENDA DE CIBERTRON
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: En un universo alternativo, la batalla de Autobots y Decepticons se desarrolla en un ambiente al estilo de la Edad Media: Reyes, Duelos, Dragones, secretos... todo un misterio que envuelve a sus protagonistas a una aventura. Créditos de portada a su respectivo autor.
1. Un poco de historia

_Hace dos años, ésta idea surgió en mi mente cuando encontré la imagen de la portada. Probablemente para cuando haya publicado y realizado los cambios lo apreciarán. Tengo historias pendientes por actualizar… pero no puedo atentar en contra de mis emociones._

_Mi nombre es Eagle Primecee y después de una introducción muy cursi como me dirían quienes me conocen, dejo ésta historia inspirada en la época medieval con tintes de fantasía (o de tantos libros que ya me leí y ahora, aparece con mayor intensidad), un universo alternativo._

_Transformers no me pertenece, sólo soy dueña de mis OC'S_

* * *

_**TRANSFORMERS: LA LEYENDA DE CIBERTRON**_

_**Capítulo 1: Un poco de historia**_

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Cibertron no tenía las ciudades tecnológicas, existían diversos reinos en donde los autobots y decepticons gobernaban a los mecanismos, las guerras entre ambos bandos habían delimitados algunos territorios: En los reinos de Cristal Pax, La ciudadela de Metroplex, la villa Scramble eran gobernados por los autobots; Kaon, Lexus V, y las montañas tenebrosas pertenecía al Imperio de los decepticons. Sin embargo, también existían territorios que, por convenios, permanecían en situación neutral.

¿Cómo había iniciado la guerra?

Como en todas las civilizaciones, los mecanismos crecieron juntos, se ayudaban mutuamente, exploraban las regiones, se asentaban y… cuando un grupo no quería seguir las órdenes de un líder, se retiraban y construían su propio camino. Los deseos de ambición y poder llevaron a la confrontación, causando dolor, muerte y destrucción. En la memoria colectiva, permanecía el recuerdo de un reino que, durante la guerra, pereció; el nombre de éste reino era Iacon. Las leyendas mencionan que el Imperio decepticon intentó apoderarse por la fuerza debido al conocimiento que poseían y el reino Autobot deseaba que ese reino continuara siendo independiente para ambos bandos: algunos aseguran que los beast la destruyeron, y otros; que una fuerte neblina descendió del cielo e hizo desaparecer el reino.

Muchos civiles murieron durante el conflicto, la clase noble y guerrera lucharon con valentía para impedir que su hogar fuese destruido… y en un intento desesperado, lograron salvar a su heredero pero, éste pereció a manos de los decepticons. Sin embargo, los sobrevivientes fueron llevados hacia los territorios autobots en donde pudieron prosperar.

**El gobernante de Cristal Pax**

El reino de Cristal Pax, uno de los más grandes territorios autobots, se encontraba en la parte Norte de Cibertron, rodeado de montañas y ríos que protegían a la comunidad. Los civiles se desempeñaban a la recolección de energon, fabricación de armas, y al comercio de toda clase de objetos. Las femmes realizaban trabajos domésticos y, quienes tenían suerte, aspiraban a convertirse en damas al servicio de la nobleza.

Éste reino, lo gobernaba la casa Prime. En éste período, la responsabilidad estaba concentrado en la figura de Optimus Prime, quien era un mech de gran apariencia, cuyos colores azul grana le daban su distinción, portaba una malla pectoral y una capa en el cual distinguía su rango. Los súbditos mencionaban que él gobernaba sabiamente, sin embargo, les preocupaba que no tuviese una compañera para compartir su vida.

Las féminas, aunque no lo mencionaran, soñaban con poder servir al monarca o tener la oportunidad de poder bailar con él en alguna ceremonia.

Optimus conservaba un espíritu tranquilo, sabio, estratega por naturaleza y guerrero de gran valor.

Sin embargo, a pesar que el rey daba ejemplo de cortesía y humildad, no todos los que integraban la corte se comportaban de esa manera.

**Una femme en las caballerizas del rey**

Mientras tanto, la vida de los súbditos transcurrían ocupados en la rutina de cumplir con sus deberes, pero en ésta ocasión, nos trasladaremos a las caballerizas del rey, en donde los encargados de mantener en buen cuidado el lugar como a los caballos se dedicaban a transportar heno y paja tecnorgánicos para los animales. En su mayoría eran mechs quienes se encargaban de éstas faenas, pero por azares del destino, una feme de color escarlata (rojo) se incorporó a las actividades.

Los mech lo tomaron con humor y consideraban que aquella intrusa no daría la talla.

-Deberías volver a palacio, éste no es un lugar para una femme. – Le realizaba un mech que en estatura le superaba tratando de intimidarla.

Sin embargo, recibió un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Guarda Silencio! – Dijo en un susurro. - ¿Te fijaste quién es?

El rostro del mech se llenó de asombro.

-¡Es la hija de Alpha Trion! ¿Pero por qué está aquí?

-¡Guarden silencio, ahí viene Sir Magnus!

Los mech regresaban a las actividades cuando en la entrada de las caballerizas llegaba un mech de mayor edad, su armadura poseía colores rojos y blancos y en su rostro se denotaba que no era muy sociable, sus pasos se dirigieron a la femme.

-Arcee, necesito hablar contigo.

La susodicha llevaba un poco heno y lo dejó a un lado para atender a quien le llamaba.

-Sir Magnus. – Expresó de forma respetuosa.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que alguien como tú realice trabajos de ésta naturaleza, tu padre habló conmigo y me comentó que no es la primera vez que has estado aquí sin el consentimiento.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa la susodicha.

-Con todo respeto, no me siento cómoda estando en el interior de un castillo limitada a lavar, sonreír, recitar poesía, usted sabe que es lo que más deseo en éste mundo.

-Sabes muy bien que las guerras no son para las femme.

-En el pasado ayudamos, ¿por qué debe ser distinto ahora?

-Porque hay reglas y debes saber cuál es tu lugar.

-Un lugar en donde la mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado entre la gente sin conocer al rey a quien voy a servir, ése no es mi lugar, ambos lo sabemos.

Magnus dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Escúchame Arcee – Le dijo con voz resignada. – Sentinel viene muy a menudo y no le causará gracia el verte aquí, sin embargo, hay algo que debo advertirte…

Se interrumpe de forma violenta cuando escucha que en el fondo de las caballerizas el relinchar de un animal ha provocado que se alteren.

-¡No se acerquen! – Dio una instrucción tajante el mech blanquiazul – Ése es Shadow, el caballo de nuestro rey, solamente él puede acercarse a ese sitio, por ningún motivo se les ocurra intentar atenderlo porque los dejará fuera de combate. Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle a Countdown.

El mech que citó Magnus era uno de los mozos de cuadra quien por tratar de colocarle la montura, el animal reaccionó violentamente y, con las patas traseras lo había dejado inconsciente y fracturado del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Queda claro!

-¡Sí Señor! – Expresaron de forma unánime.

Magnus se dirigió a Arcee.

-¡Por favor, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shadow! – Le susurró antes de marcharse.

La femme lo notó con extrañeza y asintió, aunque no estaba convencida de no acercarse.

Había pasado algunas horas trabajando en aquel lugar, mientras que el periodo de descanso había llegado. Poco a poco los trabajadores fueron dejando las caballerizas, sin embargo ella se había quedado almacenando un poco de heno.

-¡Arcee, ven con nosotros! – Les mencionaban sus compañeros.

-¡Los alcanzaré en un momento! – Respondió tranquilamente.

Al constatar que ninguno de ellos estuviera en el lugar, poco a poco se fue desplazando hacia el fondo de la caballeriza; llevaba en una bolsa unos terrones de energón y se acercó hacia aquel lugar en donde Magnus le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Observó que aquel lugar estaba poco iluminado, pero estaba bien cuidado, de forma cuidadosa se acercó hacia la puerta.

Se escuchó un soplo por las fosas de aquel equino quien observaba con curiosidad a la femme, sin embargo no se acercaba a ella.

-Hola amigo, no te haré daño. – Mencionó la femme mientras sacaba un terrón de energón para ofrecerle.

Desvió la mirada para no initimidar al animal, pudo escuchar sus pasos que se acercaban y poco a poco su hocico hizo contacto con el energón.

Arcee giró con lentitud la cabeza para observar a Shadow, le agradaba escuchar el sonido de los animales sin que estuvieran otros seres, pero, al tener cerca a aquel ejemplar, percibía que compartían algo en común.

-Son contadas las personas que te comprenden, ¿verdad? – susurró hacia el equino quien respondió acercándose hacia la femme para que ella pudiese acariciarlo. – Creo que somos compañeros del mismo dolor.

Sonrío levemente mientras ambos se observaban mutuamente, aunque ellos no percibieron que, en ése silencio, Optimus Prime contemplaba a ambos, se retiró con discreción del lugar.


	2. Lo que no puede ser revelado

_Gracias por sus comentarios a éste proyecto._

_**Capítulo 2: Lo que no puede ser revelado**_

Las actividades del día poco a poco llegaban a su fin, el atardecer anunciaba la hora de descanso y poco a poco cada súbdito regresaría a su casa a descansar y otros iniciarían el trabajo de proveer energon a quienes han tenido algún desgaste; sin embargo, los guardias conforme al turno que les correspondía a realizar la vigilancia se relevaban para evitar que el enemigo pudiera realizar algún ataque sorpresa.

Por otra parte, los exploradores regresaban a rendir su informe ante el rey y sus caballeros cibertronianos; se reunían en consejo para escuchar a quienes realizaban el trabajo extramuros. Ultra Magnus, quien era el guerrero con mayor experiencia tomó la palabra y se dirigió hacia la asamblea:

-Hemos escuchado el informe dentro del territorio que protegemos, pero es evidente que los decepticons no estarán satisfechos hasta que el último bastión autobot lo tengan en sus manos: En la villa Scramble, que es uno de los puntos de acceso, últimamente se ha visto concurrida por civiles y foráneos; temo que poco a poco se vayan infiltrando en nuestros dominios.

-Considero que Lord Magnus está exagerando. – Intervino uno de los presentes que portaba una armadura con vivos verdes y acabados grises. – Desde que ellos se quedaron con el territorio de Lexus, no han pensado en atacarnos.

-Cromodome – Respondió Magnus observándolo de reojo. – Eres joven y a ti no te ha tocado ver al enemigo en acción, no podemos estar tranquilos; no se detendrán.

-Con todo respeto señor – Intervino nuevamente – Que mi juventud sea un motivo de inexperiencia no significa que no pueda observar lo que me rodea. – Al parecer el guerrero se había sentido ofendido. – He realizado labores de patrullaje en los límites del territorio enemigo, no he visto nada que indique o levante sospecha alguna. ¿Acaso usted sabe algo más que el resto de los caballeros no sepamos, Lord Magnus?

En ese momento, los guerreros empezaron a murmurar y antes que Magnus respondiera, Optimus intervino.

-Señores – Dijo en tono neutro logrando que los aludidos posaran la mirada en él – Cromodome, al igual que el resto de los caballeros tienen el derecho de conocer la aflicción genuina de Magnus, como a su vez, lo que sea pronunciado en ésta sala, quedará bajo juramento de silencio.

Aquellos caballeros se observaron entre sí; nunca habían visto al rey con una mirada que reflejaba un dolor profundo.

-Tienes la palabra, Magnus. – Le indicó el monarca.

-Pero su consejero real…

-No te preocupes por él – Expresó en tono tranquilizador. – Él está consciente de todo y sabe que tarde o temprano, éste momento llegaría.

Magnus suspiró y observó a los presentes.

-Hace muchos años, participé en la batalla de Iacon, aun puedo ver la spark de mis compañeros caídos y a ésa "cosa" devorándolo todo.

**El territorio Tenebroso**

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros del territorio autobot, en los dominios decepticons el paisaje cambiaba rotundamente, muros de imponentes montañas, árboles de aspecto siniestro, y una densa neblina oscura indicaban que el ambiente fuese inhóspito, pero la realidad era que en ese lugar, el pueblo civil se desarrollaba bajo la vigilancia de los soldados decepticons quienes habían desarrollado una influencia estricta; producían el energón pero, la mayor parte de éste lo recibían las clases altas y castrenses.

El castillo decepticon se encontraba localizado en una de las montañas más altas cuyos habitantes lo habían bautizado como Monte Unicrón, en honor a una de las deidades supremas que había ganado adeptos.

Al mando del imperio se encontraba a cargo de un mech que se había hecho llamar así mismo "Fallen", su apariencia daba la impresión que estuviese desprotegido porque no portaba armadura alguna, sin embargo, su habilidad en la espada y el lanzar las dagas lo convertían en un hombre peligroso.

Se acercaba al balcón para contemplar su reino oscuro, cuando escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban.

-Majestad. – Expresó de forma respetuosa aquella figura.

El susodicho esbozó una leve sonrisa y no le dirigió la mirada.

-Lady Arachnide – Respondió de forma sombría. - ¿Qué noticias me has traído el día de hoy?

La femme mencionada portaba una armadura oscura como la noche e inclinó la rodilla.

-Nuestros subordinados han entrado a Villa Scramble, y sus sospechas son ciertas.

Al escucharlo se giró hacia la femme y le pidió que se levantara.

-¡Miserables! – Expresó con desdén. – Unicron estaba en lo correcto, ellos tienen la llave.

-Iacon fue destruida y el linaje real fue exterminado, temo que los autobots no conocen en sí su historia del todo; Primus fue muy estúpido y debió ceder ante nuestro dios destructor.

-Debemos aprovechar el momento, sin despertar sospechas, mantén a tu gente a la espera, no queremos echar todo por la borda.

**Un padre y su hija**

Alpha Trion se encontraba acompañando a Arcee mientras ella entrenaba con la espada a puerta cerrada. El anciano observaba a la femme usar el arma de madera preguntándose si en verdad hacia lo correcto en permitirle involucrarse en peleas.

Tenía en su memoria la imagen de su hija cuando ésta era una sparkling quien en medio de sus aventuras infantiles había llegado a una de las salas de entrenamiento donde los aspirantes a caballeros demostraban sus cualidades para pertenecer a ese digno cuerpo de defensa. Notaba la curiosidad en el ruido que producían las armas como la habilidad de combate.

En ese episodio, Ultra Magnus había notado la presencia de la menor destacando que, en uno de los ejercicios que consistía en subir por una cuerda que se encontraba sujetada por una viga para después poner en manifiesto la capacidad de mantenerse equilibrio, Arcee notó esa actividad muy divertida. Sin contar que la sparkling se lastimó las manos tratando de subir, la menor llegó hasta la viga manteniéndose en equilibrio, desplazándose como si fuese un felino.

Ambos cruzaron miradas cuando notaron la felicidad de la menor ante una situación "no apta" para una femme. Sin embargo, aquella aventura fue interrumpida por Alpha porque no deseaba que tomara iniciativa de ir a escalar algún muro y Ultra Magnus rápidamente subió por la cuerda y llegó hacia la menor.

-¡Por favor señor, quiero estar más tiempo! – Expresó con un puchero la menor.

Magnus podría tener el semblante serio, pero por alguna razón, aquella sparkling revelaba su lado "sensible".

-A tu padre no le agradará esto, pequeña. – Esbozó una leve sonrisa y llevándola consigo descendieron de aquella altura.

Para aquellos aspirantes fue un momento divertido pero al mismo tiempo despertaba la motivación en ellos:

-¡Si una menor pudo hacer eso, por qué nosotros no!

Alpha dejó sus recuerdos por un momento para hablarle a su hija:

-Arcee, ¿recuerdas que una vez te prometí que cuando estuvieras lista podrías entrenar con Magnus?

Aquella fémina continuaba blandiendo la espada.

-Padre – Dijo en forma respetuosa – Me dijo que un guerrero no sólo debe dominar la espada o el arte de la guerra, debe tener conocimientos, saber letras y cómo debatir con las palabras sin usar un arma. – Dejó de entrenar por un instante. – De Magnus he aprendido éstos movimientos y sólo me ha enseñado a esquivar ataques.

Alpha esbozó una sonrisa aunque estaba algo decaído, la femme se acercó y lo llevó a sentarse en uno de los bancos colocándose junto a él.

-Deseaba con todo mi spark que vivieras en paz conforme a tu género. – Lo pronunció con un toque nostálgico.

La femme con su diestra tomó las manos de su padre.

-No estés triste, yo estoy feliz porque me permitiste continuar con mis inquietudes infantiles, ¿verdad que no te he decepcionado?

Hubo un silencio mientras de forma cariñosa acariciaba la mejilla.

-Eres mi orgullo Arcee. – Sonrió con levedad. – Magnus te entrenará para sobrevivir y te enseñará el arte de la guerra pero prométeme que nunca usarás esto para tu beneficio y que sólo lo harás cuando tu vida corra peligro o si está en tus posibilidades de ayudar a alguien.

La femme asintió con la cabeza, las palabras de su padre, para ella, son sagradas.


	3. Espíritu Indómito

_**Capítulo 3: Espíritu Indómito**_

Era inevitable que algo por debajo del agua empezaba a gestarse en Villa Scramble, aunque era un lugar en donde la gente podría convivir de forma pacífica, la guardia de los autobots vigilaban la entrada de aquel lugar.

Y, como en todo reino hay secretos, los autobots se dedicaron a realizar un llamado a los jóvenes sin importar su condición social a presentarse en el castillo principal, se les dijo que necesitaban ser instruidos en la moral.

Arcee, quien durante el tiempo en que había entrenado con Magnus se había dado cuenta que las fuerzas armadas ya no contaban con los mismos tiempos de descanso, observaba que su padre Alpha Trion les hablaba sobre los ancestros y la lucha que tuvieron para dejar un legado, vivir con honestidad. Sin embargo, les pedía de forma encarecida que lo que observaran y vivieran pasando más allá del salón principal, realizarían un juramento de silencio.

A puerta cerradas: Ultra Magnus, Cromodone e incluso, el rey… se presentaban para entrenarlos para que ellos pudieran defender a sus familias como protegerse.

"_Sería viable que las femmes pudieran defenderse y tener el mismo adiestramiento que ellos"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Las doncellas del palacio observaban desde los balcones a todos los mech jóvenes como al propio rey entrenar con tal ahínco. La hija de Alpha Trion había visto por vez primera al rey, fue una impresión grata porque no lucía como alguien que perteneciera a otro mundo, aunque el resto de las doncellas dejaron escapar algunos suspiros y sonrojos evidentes.

La femme se decía así misma que el reaccionar así es algo sumamente exagerado, no quiso externar su opinión porque lo primero que le dirían sería: _"Arcee ¿de qué planeta eres? Los mechs son mejores que las flores"_, había escuchado los comentarios que las doncellas sentían hacia algunos caballeros como al rey mismo.

Su intuición le decía que debía prepararse porque temía que demasiada calma, vendría una tormenta imposible de superar.

Cuando los entrenamientos terminaban, Arcee salía a escondidas por la noche hacia las caballerizas: portaba una capucha para protegerse del frio, su espada de madera como los terrones de energón para Shadow. El equino parecía tener una conexión con ella porque cuando percibía su presencia, actuaba en complicidad y procuraba guardar silencio, se acercaba con sigilo esperando a que abrieran las puertas para que la diminuta figura femenina apareciera.

-Es hora de cabalgar amigo. – Le susurró la femme mientras le obsequiaba un terrón. – Si me permites, te pondré la rienda y los estribos y nos iremos de aquí.

Tomando algunos accesorios que estaban colgados en uno de los postes, se los colocó al corcel y con sigilo abandonaron las caballerizas.

_**El entrenamiento del binomio**_

Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente y logrando evadir a los centinelas de las murallas, Arcee y Shadow partieron hacia una de las regiones boscosas que se colocaban dentro de las propiedades privadas del rey.

Cabalgaban en medio del resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, podía sentir la femme el viento en la cara, disfrutaba del silencio de la naturaleza como del sonido del galope que le proporcionaba.

-Hoy conocí a tu dueño, no niego que es apuesto… pelea muy bien pero… tiene unos ópticos muy hermosos, pero confio en que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? – Expresó a modo de broma mientras recibía un resoplo como respuesta afirmativa.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, la joven se despojó de la capucha y le susurró palabras a Shadow.

-¡Ayúdame a entrenar!

La chica había "tomado prestado" uno texto que algún escriba debió diseñar en como cabalgar y hacer alguna maniobra de combate junto a un bridón. En alguna ocasión le tocó presenciar como Magnus y Cromodone enseñaba aquellas técnicas a los guerreros.

-Sé que me va a doler, pero valdrá la pena. – Suspiró.

Arcee ensayaba dichas maniobras utilizando la agilidad de su cuerpo y, como era de esperarse, su cuerpo terminaba en el suelo, en otras sujetaba demasiado fuerte las crines de Shadow, sufrió raspones y golpes. Shadow observaba a la femme levantarse con todos los golpes y podía observar su determinación.

Hasta que, finalmente, logró ejecutar las maniobras a la perfección. La satisfacción de la femme como el relinchar de Shadow era una gran recompensa a su sacrificio. Todo pudo haber pasado desapercibido, seguir con las fugas nocturnas hasta que, cierta noche, mientras Arcee lograba escabullirse nuevamente hacia las caballerizas.

-Shadow – Susurraba – Sé que no te gusta la montura, pero debemos entrenar con ella.

Arcee se dirigía para abrir la puerta cuando notó que Shadow había salido con una montura de combate, para ser precisos, era una montura con grabados que mostraban que el jinete pertenecía a un rango alto.

-Veo que descubriste lo que a él no le gusta. – Se escuchó una voz muy educada quien salía de entre las sombras.

La femme estaba armada con su espada de madera, podía distinguir los ópticos azules que la observaban, sin embargo, notó que Shadow estaba tranquilo ante esa presencia. Experimentaba la vergüenza de ser descubierta por ¿su rey?

-Majestad… - Expresó de forma titubeante mientras inclinaba la rodilla en señal de respeto sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

De una forma muy cortés, el mech fue saliendo de entre las sombras para que ella pudiese observarlo, sin embargo, él levantó a la femme.

-Por favor, no hagas eso cuando estemos solos, además, me abruma demasiado las pleitesías. – Le expresó animadamente.

-Yo sólo quería… - Expresó Arcee armándose de valor pero expresándose con respeto. – Es decir, Shadow es mi amigo y como puede observar, siento que, no encajo en la corte como doncella, por favor le suplico que no le diga nada a mi padre o a Sir Magnus, siento que quieren protegerme demasiado.

El mech esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Comprendo tus inquietudes Arcee, te he estado observando como a mi fiel amigo y pude notar que ambos hacían una buena conexión, Shadow no se deja domar tan fácil. – Mencionó mientras le observaba. – Ahora explico por qué has estado usando vestuarios para cubrirte el cuerpo en temporada cálida como el simple hecho que él se encuentre totalmente dócil y casi somnoliento.

Repentinamente, aquel diálogo se ve interrumpido por un cuerno de batalla.

-¡Los decepticons atacan! – Se escuchó decir a uno de los guardias.

Shadow relinchó en modo de batalla mientras Arcee observaba que Optimus montaba al corcel.

-¡Sé que podrás ponerte a salvo como también podrás ayudar a otros, debo irme! – Dijo Prime mientras llegaban los soldados a abrir las caballerizas para disponer de los caballos.

Todo empezaba ponerse tenso, tanto los animales totalmente excitados por el ruido de batalla, permitían que les colocaran las monturas para participar en la batalla. Arcee no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y con su arma de madera dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

Como pudo, la femme había logrado salir de aquel sitio para observar como los soldados decepticons habían sometido a los guardias que cuidaban de la muralla, era un ejército de cien personas, que estaban armados con antorchas, incendiando chozas, paja y todo lo que se le atravesara a su paso. A lo lejos Sir Magnus, como Cromodone peleaban a diestra siniestra mientras que Optimus junto con Shadow se lanzaba en posición de avanzada.

Arcee distinguió los gritos de los sparklings que habían quedado atrapados en el incendio. Recordó las palabras de Prime y puso en práctica su entrenamiento para salvar vidas. Como pudo, haciendo uso de su valentía, la femme entraba en las casas y poco a poco sacaba a cada uno de los niños como algunos cuerpos que quedaban en calidad de inconscientes por el humo.

Escuchó el sonido de las armaduras acercarse hacia ella, por la velocidad a la que se dirigían, intuía que se trataba del enemigo, solo contaba con la espada de madera, aunque, por azares del destino, un sparkling de color azul había arrastrado hacia ella una espada.

-¡Puedes hacerlo! – Le dijo el sparkling mientras le observaba con ansiedad demostrado en sus ópticos.

Arcee sintió que aquella confianza le recorría por todo su cuerpo y con determinación tomó la espada por el mango y se enfrentó con los soldados a quienes contuvo.

-¡¿Una femme luchando como un mech?! – Se cuestionaban de forma incrédula.

-¡Esta femme te dará tu merecido, chatarra! – Expresó mientras en ese danzar marcial lograba herir a sus enemigos. La femme se sentía como pez en el agua, para ella, esto era una especie de examen final, en donde Sir Magnus o su padre no estarían con ella.

Con movimientos ágiles, Arcee pudo esquivar los golpes, el peso de la espada era muy distinto a su arma, pero, probablemente, los golpes recibidos al cabalgar le impidieron quejarse. Optimus llegaba en apoyo de la femme y armado con su espada logró herir a los guerreros decepticons.

Una voz potente que pronunciaba algo extraño hizo que desaparecieran los enemigos decepticons.

Arcee se dio cuenta que se trataba de Alpha Trion quien estaba armado como una especie de báculo de hechicero, sin embargo, éste lucía agotado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Padre! – Expresó la femme preocupada.

-¡Alpha! – Gritó Optimus mientras desmontaba del bridón.

-Todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante. – mencionó débilmente mientras Arcee y Prime le ayudaban a levantarse.

Los autobots habían triunfado aunque todo esto significaba una cosa: Los tiempos de paz habían terminado.


	4. Luto, Tinieblas y Esperenza

_Fe y prevención en éstos tiempos donde la tierra se ha tomado el descanso de los humanos_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Luto, Tinieblas y Esperanza**_

Arcee desconocía la faceta de su padre como "hechicero", sabía que era un consejero y que en ocasiones se le requería para pociones curativas, que se encerraba estudiando textos antiguos grabados en pergaminos.

Con cuidado lo llevaron a su habitación dejándolo en el lecho.

-Arcee, busca la poción de árnica… - Susurro mientras los guerreros sumamente preocupados por el anciano intentaban confortarlo.

Magnus y Cromodone murmuraban entre sí cuál era el objeto del ataque de los decepticons.

Optimus, como monarca sabía que debía tener sus prioridades y contener sus sentimientos, aunque en el rostro del autobot se veía reflejado la preocupación.

-Se ha redoblado la guardia en las murallas y los heridos están siendo atendidos por la servidumbre. – Mencionó Magnus.

Arcee quien por ahora no había escuchado a su mentor se abrió paso y destapó un recipiente pequeño en color rojizo y, con la ayuda de un pequeño vaso, vertió en él la poción e hizo que su padre lo bebiera.

-¿Nuestros súbditos, cómo se encuentran? – Preguntó el Prime sin perder la templanza.

-Están siendo atendidos en el interior del castillo pero… - Cromodone había hablado cuando no sabía cómo externarlo. – Siete muertos civiles y cuatro guerreros han sido las bajas, majestad.

Arcee tenía un semblante de pocos amigos, como si ella tuviese la culpa de lo que había ocurrido.

"_¿Y si en un descuido, provoqué la invasión?" _– Se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable Arcee. – Intervino Optimus intuyendo lo que pensaba la femme. – Todos nosotros hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, como rey, me encuentro en la responsabilidad de protegerlos, sin embargo… habrán hogares que quedarán en orfandad y el luto los acompañará, pero es el deber de todos nosotros en velar por la integridad y sin dejar de apoyarlos.

La femme asintió cuando Alpha tomaba fuerzas para hablar y dio una orden contundente.

-Por favor, déjenme hablar con el rey a solas. – Expresó el anciano.

-Pero, señor… - replicó Magnus.

-Por favor, obedezcan. – Mencionó Prime mientras los demás abandonaban las habitaciones.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos, Magnus habló con seriedad a la joven.

-En circunstancias normales podría llamarte la atención duramente, pero agradezco a tu "imprudencia" en que no existiesen más pérdidas humanas. – Suspiró mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros. – Lo hiciste muy bien Arcee.

A pesar de las circunstancias, la femme dejó escapar una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-Considero que es una bienvenida a nuestro equipo. – Mencionó animado Cromodone. – Aunque por ahora debemos preparar el funeral de nuestros hermanos caídos.

-Por favor, quiero ayudarlos. – Pidió Arcee a sus compañeros.

-Agradecemos tu ayuda pero en ésta ocasión Alpha es quien te necesita. – Respondió con gentiliza Sir Magnus quien se retiraba junto a Cromodone a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

La femme permanecía de pie a lado de la puerta reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido.

**Una nueva partida está en el tablero**

Los decepticons habían sido transportados hacia los límites de sus dominios, se preguntaban cómo era posible que los autobots contaran con ése recurso.

-¡Caballeros! – Se escuchó la voz de una femme que hablaba con autoridad. – Su majestad el Rey Fallen ha visto con buenos ojos ésta incursión hacia territorio enemigo. Siéntanse orgullosos de haber conseguido tal hazaña.

-Lady Airachnide – Se acercó un guerrero de mayor rango con colores oscuros. – Los autobots cuentan con un hechicero entre sus filas, tienen ventaja sobre nosotros, aunque nuestro espía ha confirmado que Cristal Pax tendrá una alianza con el reino de Caminus.

Aquella femme al escuchar ese nombre hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Lo harán si nosotros no intervenimos. – Expresó con desdén. – Así que pretenden extender su alianza y poner sus centinelas en los límites de Lexus V, Fallen estará muy interesado en ello. – Volvió la vista hacia los hombres de confianza. – Shockwave, Drift.

Los mencionados hicieron un acto de reverencia.

-¡Ordene Lady Airachnide!– Dijeron en una sola voz los mencionados.

-Tendrán la noble misión de secuestrar a la sucesora de Caminus y traerla ante Fallen.

Los guerreros se quedaron observando entre sí, porque parecía una misión suicida aunque de entre la fila había alguien a quien no le había agradado la idea en que ellos hicieran fuesen los seleccionados.

-¡Larga vida a los decepticons! Respondieron nuevamente dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes.

-¿Te molesta algo, Starscream? – Preguntó con ironía la femme hacia la persona inconforme.

-¿Crees que lo puedan lograr? – Respondió con Sorna el decepticon.

-Ellos tienen algo que tú no tienes querido: Paciencia. – Soltó una risita provocando una mirada odiosa del decepticon. – Pero, no te preocupes, tendrás como divertirte.

**Un padre y su hijo**

Alpha Trion observando que todos se habían retirado, logró incorporarse con dificultad.

-Maestro, no debería ponerse en pie… - Dijo Optimus procurando que el anciano tomara asiento.

-No esta vez, Joven Prime. – Respondió mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana de su habitación mientras contemplaba el cielo. – Optimus, tu mejor que nadie conoces nuestra historia, son ciclos que tienen un inicio y un fin, algunos dan por muerto a lo que destruyen pero no consideran que pueden resurgir de sus cenizas.

-Te refieres a…

Alpha asintió.

-Optimus, sé de antemano que por el bien de nuestro pueblo te has comprometido para establecer una alianza, es muy triste la responsabilidad que llevas como el dominar tus sentimientos y ocultarlos.

-¿Eso mismo te pasó a ti?

-Pude vivir mi juventud a tu manera pero conocía mi responsabilidad. – Suspiró – Mi tiempo se acerca y por ahora vislumbro que mi sucesor no habrá nacido para ocupar mi lugar.

-Pero tienes a tu hija y a tus aprendices.

-Ambos sabemos cuál es el destino de Arcee y quizás se podría cambiar pero de la oscuridad saldrá la luz que nos guiará en las tinieblas. En su momento lo comprenderás. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Por favor Prime, cuida de mi hija no porque yo te lo pida….

-Alpha…

-Vislumbro que la luz superará a las tinieblas y vendrá la paz. – Hizo una pausa y el anciano había dirigido sus pasos hacia uno de los estantes que tenía en su habitación, empujó uno de los pergaminos y una puerta lateral de piedra se había revelado, había una espada que descansaba en un madero con un grabado peculiar. – Arcee estará feliz cuando la ordenes como una Ser.

Optimus contempló con respeto aquella espada que aún conservaba su brillo.

-Es demasiado pronto para eso, maestro.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto, e intuyo que Arcee a mis espaldas ha tomado su camino. – Expresó sonriente.

-De hecho no se me queda la menor duda, pero propongo que si voy a ordenarla, deberá cumplir como todos los demás el mérito de pertenecer y ese voto no depende de mí, sino del pueblo mismo.

Continuaron conversando un buen rato que por el momento no se hará mención de lo que conversaron, los secretos se develan ante situaciones que lo ameritan.

Sin embargo, la situación del funeral no quedaría en el olvido, tanto el monarca como el consejero se colocaron sus prendas mientras que Arcee caminaba a lado de su padre que, por protocolo debía lucir prendas femeninas. El pueblo se había reunido en la plaza central en donde los caídos se encontraban al frente, dispuestos a ser incinerados en la pira.

Las lágrimas, el dolor y el vacío podían sentirse en el ambiente, no había rangos entre los muertos, todos pertenecían a una familia. El rey había dicho palabras de aliento, de fortaleza y esperanza hacia su gente, en algunos momentos se le quebraba la voz, demostrando también que no era insensible ante la desgracia ajena.

Poco a poco se fueron encendiendo las antorchas para realizar el ritual, se entonaron himnos de duelo y en cada expresión se pedía justicia y paz, el derecho de vivir en paz.


End file.
